1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent conductor and a panel switch.
2. Related Background Art
In general, a panel switch such as touch panel is constructed by a pair of transparent electrodes opposing each other and a spacer held between the pair of transparent electrodes. When one of the transparent electrodes is pushed in such a panel switch, this transparent electrode comes into contact with the other transparent electrode, so as to conduct electricity, whereby the position of the point of contact is detected. Employed as the transparent electrode is a transparent conductor, examples of which include one forming a sputtered film as a conductive layer on a support and one made of a conductive particle and a binder.
However, such a panel switch has been problematic in that, when one transparent conductor is pushed, the transparent conductor is distorted, whereby light incident on and transmitted through the transparent conductor and light reflected by the other transparent conductor interfere with each other, thereby generating interference fringes (Newton's rings).
In view of this problem, a transparent conductive film which can restrain Newton's rings from occurring has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-291383). This transparent conductive film comprises two or more hardcoat layers laminated and formed on one surface of a transparent base film, whereas a transparent conductive layer is formed by DC sputtering on the outermost hardcoat layer in the two or more hardcoat layers. The outermost hardcoat layer contains particles while having a thickness smaller than the average particle size of the particles, whereby this transparent conductive film restrains Newton's rings from occurring.